Mothers with eating disorders (EDs) and their children are an at-risk group. Family and twin studies have consistently demonstrated that EDs are strongly familial due primarily to genetic factors. Nonetheless, environment may play an important role in the expression of underlying genetic predisposition. Parents who provide the offspring with the genes that may increase their risk of developing EDs also provide their environment (G x E correlation). Offspring of individuals with EDs are at elevated risk for developing EDs themselves both due to genetic factors, and the potential influence of gene-environment interplay. Prior studies show that children of women with EDs are more likely than those of non-ED women to develop feeding problems and non-organic failure to thrive. This study proposes to explore the impact of EDs on maternal feeding practices and children's eating behaviors and psychological symptoms in a sample of 100,000 births in Norway. The Norwegian Mother and Child Cohort Study (MoBa) is a prospective population-based study of 100,000 births throughout Norway sponsored by the the Norwegian Institute of Public Health. Assessments include biobanking DNA, psychosocial factors, infections, medication, nutrition, use of health services, substance abuse, and SES. This study's aims are: (1) to compare feeding attitudes and practices in mothers with a lifetime history of EDs across diagnostic subtypes (anorexia nervosa, bulimia nervosa-purging type, bulimia nervosa-non-purging type, EDs not otherwise specified [i.e., binge eating disorder and purging in the absence of binge eating (EDNOS-P)] with mothers with no history of EDs, controlling for current ED status and child body mass index at 36 months, and (2) to compare eating behaviors and psychological symptoms in 36 month old children of mothers with EDs histories with children of mothers with no history of EDs participating in the MoBa study, controlling for current maternal ED status and child food allergies. We will use data collected from 41,157 women, enrolled at approximately 18 weeks gestation who have valid data from the Norwegian Medical Birth Registry and 36 month questionnaire. Eating disorders pose a significant public health burden. Anorexia nervosa has the highest mortality rate of any psychiatric disorder, lacks empirically supported treatment options, and ED research lags far behind that of many other psychiatric disorders. Successful completion of the proposed work will allow us to elucidate the impact of maternal EDs on feeding habits, child eating behaviors, and psychological symptoms-an imperative step in renewing efforts to understand the causes of EDs and to develop effective treatments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]